Questions and Answers
by Rickashay
Summary: Sessmom does something unexpected. Implied Sess/Rin relationship. One-shot.


I do not own Inuyasha

A/N I don't know how I get so many ideas, but they just pop out of nowhere.

Questions and Answers

It was nearly sundown when Sessmom entered the area. At first you would have thought that the wind had just picked up, never would you have expected that a young youkai was now in the fields. The villagers knew nothing of the potential threat, having masked her aura and being far away enough that no human could spot her, the darkening sky helped even more.

"Do not you realize whose territory you are in?" a deep voice called from the close forest. Quiet enough that she had to strain her ears to catch his words before giving a small smile that couldn't be noticed by the eyes of her son.

"Sesshomaru, do you not know whom you are speaking to?" Sessmom answered with sarcasm. Her eyes still scanned the area and Sesshomaru was obviously not happy with the answer he received. He stepped forward, his back unconsciously straightening to imitate her posture.

"Have you come to spy, Mother?" His irritation was now showing by the narrowing eyes. She tilted her head in his direction, appearing uninterested.

"Hn, I thought I would make an offer to you." She paused for an answer. "The human of yours has grown up. Inuyasha no longer needs a companion since his miko has come back. There is no need for her to be here."

"She chooses to be here on her own accord, I have no influence to change her mind." Was it doubt that she sensed in his voice?

"Sesshomaru, you can't expect me to be so naive of your intentions. The child may not be living with you, but being in my charge the possibility for her to return could increase. I am aware of your intentions, more aware than you yourself are. The human needs to know youkai etiquette and I am the perfect teacher." She smirked inwardly at Sesshomaru's disgust. "If you want her as a wife, or perhaps maybe your mate, the youkai court would not deny it to you if she is properly trained in youkai customs."

"You plan on teaching her." was the statement.

"Of course, I know plenty of what she would need to know. Inuyasha won't be lonely without the little girl anymore. And it is a wonder why you would help him in the first place. Besides that, you are fully aware that if you wish to mate with her, you can't do that without her being aware of the youkai ways." Sesshomaru glared, not wanting to hear the "talk" once again and not quite comfortable with the conversation.

"Are you implying that I left Rin here for Inuyasha?"

"I see no other reason." Sessmom raised a silver eyebrow.

"This Sesshomaru does not want Rin to learn to be a youkai." He turned, thinking that he ended the conversation.

"There are other humans in the palace. It would hardly be like I am training her to fill my shoes. She has only a few more years before she is an adult to human standards. She is able to make her own decisions." The quiet steps stopped.

"I will make the suggestion to Rin." Sessmom smiled.

_An unexpected victory._

(1)

"Rin." It took a moment for the reaction Sesshomaru was hoping for. She stood gracefully and walked toward him. They were standing in the forest where she gathered herbs for the old miko and for the first time since leaving her, they were alone. No suspicious miko, no annoying Jaken, and no Inuyasha to barge in unexpectedly.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." She stepped closer, smoothing out the wrinkles in her kimono and lowering her eyes to the ground.

"This Sesshomaru has received an offer that includes you, Rin." She kept her eyes fixed on the ground, not raising them to even meet his face. It was obviously distressing that she was acting shy around him and it was angering him.

"Rin, look at my face." She complied but was not focusing on his eyes. Using one clawed hand, he tilted her face to his, making sure that she was looking at him.

"If you are willing, my Mother is to teach you about youkai traditions and customs to prepare you." She raised both eyebrows, a smile appearing at the corners of her mouth as she wondered what this preparation meant. Sesshomaru relinquished his hold on her chin but their eyes stayed connected with each other.

"Sesshomaru-sama will still visit me?" He broke eye contact, a silent yes when he didn't want to answer her questions.

"Than I'll let Kaede know and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stayed with Rin until she was ready to leave and had all the herbs she needed.

A/N Short, but I hope you like it. Not my best. Not as detailed but I was not in a good mood when I wrote this.


End file.
